UM DIA COMO OUTRO QUALQUER
by Arthemisys
Summary: Eis meu presente de Natal para Juli.cham, com os personagens que ela gosta muito: Máscara da Morte e Maeve (personagem original). Espero que tenha saído do seu agrado e do agrado de todos que forem ler!


**UM DIA COMO OUTRO QUALQUER**

_Olá a todos novamente! Bem, antes que comecem a ler a fanfic, devo-lhes dizer que esta é muito especial para mim por dois motivos. O primeiro deles é que a fanfic é o meu presentinho de natal para minha grande amiga Juli.cham, que me pediu há algum tempo para que eu escrevesse algo com os personagens de maior sucesso dela: Máscara da Morte e Maeve (Fanfic: Golpe do Destino) e o segundo, é que por causa do sucesso que este casal fez entre as fãs de Câncer, eu me senti um tanto que na berlinda, já que fica bastante complicado fazer com que uma fic como essa, possa cair no agrado dos fãs..._

_Bem, mas agora é tarde demais (risos)! Espero que tenham uma agradável leitura e desejo a todos um FELIZ NATAL!!!_

_.: Arthemisys :._

**...x...**

**...x...**

**...x...**

A noite mais uma vez caía no Santuário Grego, onde Athena e seus oitenta e oito cavaleiros zelavam pela paz mundial. Claro que não existia apenas eles naquele santo lugar. O santuário sagrado era também o reduto de pessoas que mesmo sem investirem as vestiduras santas, poderiam viver ali sem nenhuma restrição aparente. E no meio dessas pessoas consideradas "normais", havia uma que de certa forma, sempre fazia questão de registrar todos os fatos cotidianos em um diário...

**_Um dia como outro qualquer_**

"Mais um dia está perto de terminar na Grécia e mais uma vez, tento me acostumar com os habitantes que vivem no Santuário. A cada dia que se passa, sinto que aprendo mais e mais com todos os amigos que consegui adquirir aqui, mas não posso negar que é uma experiência no mínimo, assustadora para mim. Bem, mas o dia de hoje não poderia ser um dia tipicamente normal, já que..."

**Flashback**

_- Acorde, 'amore mio'. – a voz mansa e grave de Giovanni, faz com que Maeve despertasse de mais uma feliz noite de amor. Ele alisava gentilmente seu rosto no pescoço da bela esposa, fazendo com que a barba rala lhe fizesse cócegas._

_- Giovanni, está me fazendo cócegas. – o iluminado sorriso de Maeve faz com que o carrancudo Cavaleiro de Câncer lhe devolvesse o sorriso – Está bem, vou me levantar._

_- Eu não disse que era para se levantar. – e com sutileza, ele começa a baixar as alças da camisola dela, revelando seu busto branco e belo, tal qual uma pintura renascentista. – Eu disse 'acorde, amore mio'. – e com habilidade, ele a beija enquanto a livra de sua veste, deixando que a luz do sol que entrava sorrateiramente pela janela do quarto, iluminasse aquele corpo nu e perfeito._

_Entregues mais uma vez ao ato de amar, o mundo exterior parecia não ter mais sentido algum para Maeve e Máscara da Morte. Porém, o mundo exterior não se esquecera da existência deles, pois batidas fortes na porta do quarto os despertaram de seus delírios amorosos._

_- Maldição!!! – diz Giovanni irritado, enquanto pulava da cama, vestindo apressadamente uma calça – Quem é o desgraçado que está perturbando à uma hora dessas?!_

_- Calma Giovanni. Talvez seja Mamma ou Grinnhilld. – Maeve tenta intervir, porém em vão._

_- Se forem aquelas velhas, irão para o inferno imediatamente! - __Máscara abre a porta do quarto violentamente e dá de cara com..._

_- E aí, MM! Quando é que o café da manhã sai mesmo?! – Miro, o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião está parado em frente a porta, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_- V-você?! – Máscara pergunta incrédulo – Não tem medo de morrer não, Miro?!_

_- Ah! Que estresse é esse amigão? – Miro indaga como se não tivesse incomodado a ninguém._

_- Estresse?! – Câncer retrucou enquanto pendia o companheiro pelo colarinho da camisa que usava – Você vem até a minha casa, me tirar do sério e ainda pergunta 'que estresse é esse'?! Não tenho mais dúvida: Você quer morrer!_

_- Você não vai matar ninguém hoje, Giovanni! – a voz feminina e autoritária de Maeve, faz Máscara se virar para ela – Por favor, coloque o senhor Miro de volta ao chão... Agora._

_Com o semblante mais fechado do mundo, ele "desce" Miro ao chão. Este por sua vez, está com a face vermelha, mas não pelas ameaças sofridas segundos antes, mas sim por tentar segurar uma gargalhada pela situação que o amigo se encontrava agora._

_- Senhor Miro – Maeve fala, já vestida em uma túnica grega, onde sua gravidez de sete meses ficava ainda mais acentuada – creio que Mamma já tenha preparado o café. Ficaríamos honrados com a sua presença na mesa._

_- A honra é toda minha! – ele responde com a sua costumeira cara de pau._

_Máscara bufava. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele jamais ousaria fazer, era contrariar sua esposa, ainda mais no estado que ela se encontrava. – Satisfeito Miro? Agora faça o favor de desaparecer da minha frente!_

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Miro dizia enquanto levantava os braços, num gesto de pedir calma – A última coisa que eu quero hoje é contrariar você, já que afinal, hoje não é um dia como outro qualquer, concorda? – e vendo que o máximo que conseguiu arrancar de Máscara da Morte foi uma sobrancelha arqueada sinalizando uma interrogação, ele diz – Você é muito desatento mesmo... – e dando de costas, indo já para a sala onde esperaria o café, termina – Tá ficando velho mesmo heim Pierino?! _

_Giovanni gritou imediatamente - Do que foi que você me chamou?! – e quando iria partir para cima de Escorpião novamente, foi impedido por Maeve que disse enquanto olhava para a região dos 'países baixos' do marido – Antes de sair correndo por aí, deveria amarrar sua calça na cintura antes._

_- O quê?! – e olhando para baixo, viu que o cós da calça estava quase no joelho. – Maldição!!!_

_Depois de meia hora, o casal desce uma pequena escadaria, que levava a sala comunal da Casa de Câncer. O mau humor matutino de Máscara da Morte parecia ter desaparecido, pois a presença vibrante de Maeve como sempre, fez com que a sisudez do cavaleiro de Câncer suma por completo. Mas..._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!_

_- Calma Pie... Digo Gio! Estamos reunidos aqui para comemorar o dia de hoje todos juntos! – Miro dizia, enquanto erguia um copo de suco. Ao contrário do que Máscara imaginava, Miro estava acompanhado de todos os cavaleiros de ouro._

_- Comemorar o que?! – Máscara indagava enraivecido, enquanto se aproximava da mesa, pronto a suspender no ar, Escorpião novamente – Se há uma coisa que vou comemorar com prazer hoje, será a sua morte Miro!_

_Todos os outros "convidados" olharam para Maeve, que por sua vez, balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Vamos Miro! Explique logo o que... AI! – Máscara nem termina o que tencionava em dizer, pois uma tapa seca em sua cabeça o faz olhar para trás, indignado. Logo atrás dele, uma grande matrona vestida com um colorido avental o fuzilava com o olhar._

_- Seja um 'ragazzo' educado, Giovani Pierino Mastragnello! – Mamma dizia com autoridade, fazendo com que todos os companheiros de batalha de Máscara da Morte desatassem a rir – 'Dio mio io' no mereço tanto desgosto em minha vida! – Mamma agora com os braços estendidos ao céu, parecia reclamar com Deus._

_- Ah! Pare com isso mulher! – Câncer replicava um tanto constrangido._

_- Bem, senhores, creio que agora já podemos tomar nosso café da manhã sossegados, concordam? – Maeve interpõe na intenção de paralisar aquela balburdia._

_E assim, apesar da cara feia de Máscara da Morte, todos se deliciaram com os variados manjares feitos pelas mãos mágicas e ao mesmo tempo corretoras de Mamma. Na mesa havia de tudo: bolos, quindins, pães doces e salgados, tortas, um verdadeiro manjar tanto para os olhos, como para o paladar de todos que ali se encontravam. _

_- Quando todos esses folgados forem se mandarem daqui, eu quero que você me sirva o mais completo café da manhã da minha vida. – Câncer dizia isso aos sussurros, perto do ouvido de Maeve, fazendo com que a voz rouca dele fizesse sua pele arrepiar por completo. Ela não ousava responder a súplica dual do marido, pois ela temia chamar a atenção de alguém ali. Preferiu então, responder com um olhar de canto e um sorriso malicioso, o que fez com que Máscara da Morte sentisse uma espécie de choque percorrer por seu corpo._

_Quando o último gole de refresco foi ingerido por algum dos "convivas", Mu, o cavaleiro de Áries, estende um pergaminho lacrado em direção a Máscara da Morte - Athena está nos convocando para uma reunião hoje, mais exatamente daqui à meia hora. – Mu, mal imagina que está naquele momento, cortando o barato do amigo. _

_- O que você está dizendo seu cabrito?! – Máscara toma com toda a "delicadeza" possível, o pergaminho das mãos de Mú – Como assim uma reunião?! – e desenrolando o velho papel, diz com total desgosto – Maldição! É uma União Dourada! – e jogando o pergaminho desenrolado na cesta dos pães, balbucia um palavrão em italiano e fecha ainda mais a cara._

_- É melhor não ficar reclamando Máscara. – diz Aldebaram de Touro, enquanto alisava o ventre saciado – Antes uma União Dourada, do que uma iminência de guerra._

_- Mas toda União Dourada sempre precede a uma guerra, ô boi! Bah! Vamos logo com isso, porque quanto mais cedo começa, mais cedo termina! – Máscara por fim rebate o amigo, se levantando abruptamente da mesa e voltando para o quarto, de onde já sairia vestido com a sagrada vestimenta dourada da constelação de Câncer._

_Tão logo, todos os cavaleiros dourados se encontravam em uma sala reservada do Templo de Athena, que por sua vez, ficava logo atrás da Sala do Mestre. A deusa, hoje encarnada como Saori Kido, chegou logo depois, acompanhada dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga. Dessa forma, a União Dourada tem o seu início. Os assuntos são sempre os mesmos: a segurança do Santuário, os desempenhos das comunidades de cavaleiros que estavam espalhadas pelo planeta, as notícias vindas do Reino de Asgard, nada referente a iminências de guerras. Para a tranqüilidade de todos os presentes, aqueles tempos eram tempos de trégua e paz._

_- Bem, era isso que eu tinha para tratar com vocês hoje. – Saori dizia com um semblante tranqüilo em seu belo rosto – Mas antes de encerrar a União Dourada, gostaria de dizer hoje é um dia especial por dois motivos: o primeiro, é que hoje é um dia muito especial para nós, pois nosso companheiro Câncer... – Athena pára de falar, pois sente que Miro a toca de leve e a olha de um jeito que a faz entender as reais intenções de Escorpião – Certo... Pois bem, como eu estava dizendo, hoje é um dia especial, pois Máscara terá a honra de receber, cinco novos aprendizes para compor o quadro de cavaleiros no Santuário._

_- Como é?! Cinco aprendizes hoje?! – Máscara a olhava indignado, mas como ela não era outra a não ser Athena, ele logo se retratou – E eles já estão aqui, deusa?_

_- Sim. – Saori diz, tentando segurar uma leve risada – E já estão esperando pelo novo mestre no antigo coliseu. Creio que como mestre em seu primeiro dia de trenó, seria interessante não se atrasar._

_- É verdade, não posso me atrasar. – Máscara replica, com os dentes cerrados, mas em sua mente... – "Maldição! De onde Athena tirou essa idéia de me trazer cinco pirralhos logo hoje!? Parece que a inteligência dela se venceu à séculos! Mas aquele Miro... Algo me diz que aquele inseto está no meio disso tudo! Maldição! Mil vezes maldição!!!"_

_Máscara da Morte ainda praguejaria muito mais, se não tivesse sido despertado de seus pensamentos por ninguém menos que Seiya de Pégaso - E aí, MM! Hoje vamos ter uma festa de arromba não é?!_

_- Quem te deu liberdade de me chamar de "MM", heim seu pirralho?!_

_- Ora! – Seiya ouve surpreso – Foi o Miro!_

_- Aquele inseto, filho da &#!!! – e fuzilando o japonês com o olhar, termina – O que vai ser de arromba será o rombo que vou fazer na sua cabeça oca, seu moleque de armadura! Sai da minha frente, ou senão eu não responderei por mim!_

_- Calma cara! Não ta mais aqui quem falou! Fui! – e o travesso cavaleiro de bronze volta a companhia de Athena, fazendo com que Máscara novamente se lembrasse que aquele dia definitivamente não era o dia dele. – "Mas que diabos de festa ele tava querendo dizer?" – MdM se indagou, enquanto se dirigia para o seu mais novo e entediante trabalho._

_Dessa forma, o dia todo passou da forma que Máscara da Morte jamais imaginara para si: treinando cinco "pivetes magricelos" e ainda fracos na arte da guerra, em meio a um Sol escaldante e o pior de tudo, sem ter tido a oportunidade de fazer amor com Maeve. E cada vez que ele se lembrava dessa "frustração", mais ele praguejava e fazia com que os infelizes aprendizes sofressem treinamentos ainda mais pesados._

_Ao fim do dia, quando a Lua já estava alta nos estrelados céus gregos, um cansado Máscara da Morte regressava mais uma vez ao seu lar nas doze casas zodiacais. Logo na entrada do Templo onde antes cabeças eram usadas como adornos, Maeve o esperava tão bela que nem ele mesmo acreditou que ela conseguisse a proeza de ficar ainda mais atraente do que já era._

_- Giovanni, por Odin! Parece que vem de uma guerra! – sua esposa olhava preocupada o semblante cansado de Máscara da Morte._

_- Vim de um treino, é diferente. – ele responde enquanto abraçava a esposa – Como você está linda Maeve – ele diz enquanto procurava com os lábios o lóbulo da orelha dela, escondida em meio aos sedosos cabelos loiros – seria capaz de fazer amor com você aqui e agora._

_- Giovannni... – ela tenta retrucar, mas é calada por um beijo ardente dele, que a faz andar de ré, rumo ao interior da casa vivencial de Máscara da Morte._

_- Agora não há mais como escapar... – ele diz malicioso, abrindo a porta da sala e notando que esta estava submersa na mais completa escuridão. – Já preparou todo o cenário não foi Maeve? – ele pergunta, mal imaginando que as trevas secretavam um olhar surpreso da mulher e..._

_- PARABÉNS!!! – um coro de vozes, em sua maioria masculinas, fizeram com que Máscara olhasse para trás surpreso e mais ainda ficou quando as luzes foram acesas. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro, algumas amazonas, os cinco cavaleiros de bronze e mais alguns convidados estavam lotando a sala da casa. Na mesa que se fica no centro da sala, está repleta dos mais variados tipos de massas e vinhos italianos, que por sua vez, circundavam um imenso bolo de aniversário._

_- M-mas... – ele tenta balbuciar, ainda sob o choque da surpresa, quando seus olhos avistam em um canto da sala, Miro e Seiya gargalhando de toda a situação e ainda por cima, usando chapéus típicos de festinhas infantis – Eu não acredito que vocês querem tanto morrer!!! – e ao partir com tudo para cima dos dois, MdM se vê impedido por Mamma que se põe na sua frente, com as mãos pousadas no local que deveria ter sido a sua cintura há muito tempo atrás._

_- 'Io no' disse 'ragazza'! – Mamma diz para Maeve, enquanto não tirava os olhos do filho adotivo – Ele é muito esquecido! Parece que nasceu com um cérebro de elefante! Como uma pessoa pode se esquecer do dia do próprio aniversário, 'Dio mio'! 'Io no' mereço tanta infelicidade em minha vida!_

_- Meu aniversário?! – Máscara pergunta mais espantado ainda._

_- É isso mesmo amigão! Seu níver é hoje! – Miro diz totalmente descontraído, indo por detrás de Câncer e rapidamente colocando nele, um chapéu semelhante ao que Miro está usando – Como pode ter se esquecido dessa forma?! Você ta ficando velho mesmo viu?_

_E com a sua brutalidade natural, Máscara retira imediatamente o chapéu, picando o adorno em milhares de pedaços. – Maldição! Mil vezes maldição!!! – ele grita para si mesmo e logo Mamma e Maeve começaram a rir, pois as duas entenderam que esse gesto de Máscara da Morte significava que ele estava mais envergonhado do que nunca antes estivera._

_- Bem, como ele se lembrou só agora, apenas nos resta fazer com que o nosso grande amigo MM aproveite o resto da noite! – Miro grita com entusiasmo e Máscara da Morte se vê erguido no ar pelos companheiros Saga e Kanon que começam a cantar a alegre música dos parabéns._

_- Ora essa! Soltem-me seus &#&!!! – Máscara esbravejava, porém em vão._

_E dessa forma, uma animada comemoração aconteceu na agora, alegre casa de Câncer._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"Bem, e assim terminou esse dia tão feliz na minha vida e tão conturbado na vida de meu marido. Ele me disse depois que a maioria de seus amigos já tinham ido, que o seu maior desejo naquele dia, era apenas o de ficar comigo a sós e me amar, como sempre me amou e como sempre me amará. Sim! Sinto-me a mulher mais feliz do mundo, pois tenho ao meu lado o homem mais carinhoso que já pode ter existido. Todos os dias agradeço a poderosa Freiya por tão sublime benção que ela me deu de tão bom grado. Mas creio que agora já esteja no momento certo de terminar o meu relato por hoje, pois sinto que Giovanni já deve ter saído do banho."

- Ainda escrevendo? – Máscara pergunta, abraçando Maeve por trás.

- Não meu amor. Por hoje, já terminei. – ela diz carinhosa, se virando para o marido e dizendo em seu ouvido – Infelizmente não pude lhe servir o seu sonhado café da manhã, mas posso agora lhe dar o prazer de uma janta inesquecível.

- Não me provoque Maeve. – ele diz, enquanto deixa a toalha que estava em sua cintura, cair ao chão.

- Ora, ora... – ela responde provocante – Foi você que começou. – e com sensualidade, ela deixa a transparente camisola cair ao chão também.

Sem perca de tempo, os dois sedentos corpos se aproximaram, com um ímpeto passional inacreditável. Maeve e Máscara da Morte eram com certeza, a prova de que para o amor, não existe nenhum obstáculo que pudesse impedir que esse tão pleno sentimento crescesse cada dia mais e mais. Entretanto, parecia que o dia do aniversário de Máscara da Morte não era o melhor dia dele...

- Maldição! Quem está batendo a uma hora dessas! – ele novamente pragueja, voltando a enrolar a toalha em sua cintura apressadamente e indo até a porta do quarto onde dá de cara com...

- E aí, MM! Que horas o café da manhã rola por aqui? Até porque eu perdi o de hoje e não quero perder o de amanhã por nada nesse mundo! – o rapaz pergunta com um sorriso travesso.

- Seiya?! – os olhos de Máscara da Morte se esbugalham com a raiva sentida pelo cavaleiro – ONDAS DO INFERNO!!!

- Giovanni! – Maeve grita, mas dessa vez é em vão. Ela apenas pode ver o cavaleiro de Pégaso correndo pelos corredores com as mãos para o alto, enquanto vê Máscara também correndo, com um braço segurando a toalha na cintura e a outra levantada para o ar, com o dedo indicador apontado para Seiya.

Suspirando, a jovem asgardiana volta a se deitar na cama, com um sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios e um pensamento fixo: "Hoje foi graças aos deuses um dia normal, como outro qualquer".

**...x... FIM ...x...**


End file.
